catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Leader Blanks - For Approval Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine{ 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I made the heads more narrow--NightshineR 06:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it bit more? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded comments?--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; the anotomy is still not quite right. Their heads look very flat and oval-ish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed the faces; it looks a bit more realistic now--NightshineR 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Ice fall 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, they still don't look quite ready to me. I'll make a diagram when I can get on our other computer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, finally xP Now, I think they should be sitting up straighter, and taller. Just lower everything kind of like I indicated in the diagram, and raise the head up a little [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I re-did them. I think they are much better now--nightshine 03:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The short hairs are are a little, fat. XD Can you make their stomach more...thinner? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made chests smaller on short-hairs--nightshine 20:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Snowblaze (Ro) - For Approval - comments? Sorry if it doesn't show up. :P My computer is being really stupid... Brookstep 17:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more red. Connect the white chest to the top of the shoulder. Blur the highlights--NightshineR 17:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the white chest whiter and then do what Night said. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--NightshineR 23:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more reddish, then this will be ready--NightshineR 22:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 23:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink more--'Nightshine'~ 16:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink looks purple. Make it red. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Whitekit (Ki) - For Approval Comments?--'Nightshine'~ 20:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you move the ear pink a little to the right in the left ear? Moon Talk 20:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) He looks awesome :D Blur the shading on the back, and make the pupil a bit bigger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred shading, made pupil bigger, and moved ear pink--'Nightshine'~ 17:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Blur ear pink. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ear pink--nightshine 01:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Blossomkit - For Approval not so proud...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Lengthen the tail stripes a bit more and darken the ear pink. Also darken the nose colour. Add some white pixels in the eyes--'Nightshine'~ 17:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink more and add white pixels in her eyes--nightshine 19:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Falconpaw (MCA) - For Approval Comments?--'Nightshine'~ 02:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Nightshine, truly beautiful.I see nothing wrong. Mõŏń ۞ 03:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Lighten the white parts, they look a bit cream right now [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened white parts--nightshine 02:10, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ear pink--nightshine 01:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Birchheart (W) For Approval Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 21:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) This is really good :) Although I think he has blue eyes...but I could be wrong. In any case, brighten the highlights some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) His describtion doesn't say an eye color. Mõŏń ۞ 23:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) These eyes are fine. Add more stripes to his haunch. Darken the nose colur a bit--nightshine 17:14, July 8, 2010 (UTC) His eyes are amber. This is great, just do what Night said and I think it'll be ready. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Breezecloud (MC) For Approval I tried to do a Night shine original tabby style... TOTAL FAIL! Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 18:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Make the left ear pink smaller and darken the right ear pink a bit. --nightshine 18:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Creekpaw (MCA) - For Approval I'm not really proud of this one. Comments/--nightshine 02:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. But mak the dark patches darker. :D And maybe blur the ear pink. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 18:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened patches and blurred ear pink--nightshine 07:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Blur the stripes a bit [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Scorchkit (Ki) - For Approval Comments?--nightshine 06:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) He's adorable :D Define the stripes on his face more, but that's all I see :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded thanks! Defined face stripes--nightshine 07:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Darken the flecks on his muzzle, and he'll be ready [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened muzzle flecks--nightshine 07:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Darken the stripes [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I think the stripes are dark enough--nightshine 19:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Specklekit (Ki) - For Approval I don't know about this one. The specks looks a little like chicken pox--nightshine 07:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good :) Perhaps add a highlight to her middle, and add some depth to the eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed eyes and added highlight to her middle--nightshine 07:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Add a highlight to the face and blur the white transition. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred white transition and brightened face highlight--nightshine 04:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Snowblaze (A) - For Approval I'm proud. Comments? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It looks like she's looking up at something; center the pupils more. Add an ear pink to the other ear and blur the ear pink. Blur the highlights and darken them a bit. Blur the shading--nightshine 19:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Dewdrop (W)- For Approval I like this one. Comments? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC) This is great! Darken the face stripes a bit and make the ear pink bigger--nightshine 19:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Featherfur (Ro) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the face stripes a bit and make the ear pink bigger--nightshine 01:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Okay, I darkened the face stripes and made the ear pink bigger. I also darkened the shading, because it was bothering me xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit more--nightshine 03:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Cinderstar (W) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Blur the white transition and blur the ear pink more--nightshine 01:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Blurred white transition and blurred the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darken the highlights a bit--nightshine 03:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Moonpaw (Ki) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) This is good. I don't see anything wrong--nightshine 01:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval?--nightshine 03:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Woodpaw (A) For Approval comments? AshclawLive Curious 02:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hm, I think you must have accidently resized him. What program do you use? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Use this blank: for the charart. Woodpaw should be all brown, this is yellowish with green spots--nightshine 04:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) He needs black markings as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) will do. i use gimp AshclawLive Curious 08:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded. changed color of pelt. added ear pink and eye color also added black marks --AshclawLive Curious 09:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) just a few things to fix (sounding like sandy wit my first charart xD) the ear pink should be a lighter, sorta pink colour instead of magenta ish the eyes are lookin up and i think the pupil of the eye can be sorta...more dark. and then just add some shading to him that's it --bracken--o3o 03:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded shading added darkend pupils and lightened ear pink Center the pupils. Blur the ear pink. Darken the shading. Make the black markings darker and add more--nightshine 17:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Make the eye white bigger, and make the ear pink more reddish [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded moved pupils made eye with bigger added more markings AshclawLive Curious 03:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) The markings on there aren't dark enough. Make them bigger and not as sprinkle-like. Blur the ear pink and darken the shading. Make the white eye pixels bigger and make the pupil centered more--nightshine 03:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Eaglefang (W) For Approval Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 21:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Moonflight (W) For Approval Comments? Mõŏń ۞ 21:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC)